The Necklace of Harmonia
by Sarcasm Neko Girl
Summary: When two worlds collide, one girl is caught in the middle. 13 year old Lynn Blackthorne has just discovered she is a demigod. Now she and her friends must find the necklace of Harmonia to stop a war between the camps and save her mother's domain. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lynn dragged her feet along the cracked gray New York City pavement, her arms loaded down with bags of milk, eggs, and the other essentials. The hot June sun beat down on her, and she wished that she were in a pool, or on a cruise, or lounging on some exotic island. Anything but doing the grocery shopping in 95º. But her family wasn't exactly rich, so she could scrap that dream. She silently cursed her long black hair. It was an ongoing subject of argument with her and Dad. Dad would never let her cut her hair. He said it reminded him of her mother. That and her deep violet eyes. Mom had left them when Lynn was still a baby. "She loved you very, very much," Dad had always said.

"If she loved me so darn much, why did she leave?" Lynn would always ask.

"Because she loved you," Dad would say. "She didn't want you to get hurt." And then he would look away with a sad look in his eyes and that would be the end of the conversation.

Sighing, Lynn entered the apartment building and climbed the flights of stairs to the apartment she shared with her dad. 1…2…3…4…5…and 6. She reached the apartment, sweating from the heat outside, and hoping Dad had the good sense to turn on the air conditioning. Sighing, she put down her bags, took out her key, and opened the door.

Inside was a scene of complete chaos. Lamps were overturned, rugs twisted, vases smashed. Lynn's piano, the singular most expensive piece of furniture in the house, her sixth birthday present, was ruined. The keyboard was bashed in; the legs were broken. She would cry over that later. But first she had a more important order of business. "Dad?" She called into the house. "Dad?" Her voice rose until it was nearly a shriek. She ran to his room, hoping he would still be sleeping. Then she would wake him up and say, "Hey Dad. While you were sleeping some serial killer or home basher or something wrecked our house. Mind helping me clean up?" Or something like that. She opened the door. He wasn't there. On his bed was a letter. It said:

_To Lynn:_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm gone. They've found me, and now they're after you. I can't tell you who they are; I can only tell you that you have to make it to Camp Half-Blood. It's in Long Island, and it is the only place you will be safe. Your mother knew this would happen. That's why she left. Remember: Camp Half-Blood. I love you. _

_ Dad_

Lynn stared. Then, she sank to her knees and cried as everything went black.

In her dream, she saw a beautiful woman with black hair wearing a black cloak. The woman was fighting off some sort of giant monster with two crescent moon shaped knives. _"You will no longer control the night,"_ said the monster. _"The gods will fall. Their domains will go back to us, the rightful owners."_ It let out an ominous chuckle. "Never!" cried the woman, as the monster lunged at her. But suddenly, the monster changed course and laughed as it headed toward Lynn. "NO!" The woman screamed. "Leave, Lynn! Go to Camp Half-Blood, and find the necklace of Harmonia! You have to, before they do…"

Lynn woke up sweating. She felt dread. Camp Half-Blood? What had Dad said? _Go to Camp Half-Blood_. The woman had said it too… Lynn found the heavy canvas camping bag in the hall closet. She filled it with clothes and food, plus her life savings of $300 that she had earned doing odd jobs. She was ready to leave. No, wait. She took a pair of scissors from the hall closet. _Snip, snip_. Her long hair was gone, replaced by chin-length locks. She didn't need to remind Dad of anyone anymore, she told herself bitterly. Then, without a second thought, she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Really sorry, but I forgot the author's note last chapter. Such a klutz! _ Well anyway, all I wanted to do is add a disclaimer, and ask you guys for reviews. All reviews are welcome! Flames, compliments, constructive criticism. ESPECIALLY constructive criticism. It is my goal to make this fanfic the best it can be, so please notify me if the plot is weak, or there are unintentionally placed Mary Sues (or Marty Stus).Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series, and probably never will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm totally sorry for forgetting the disclaimer last chapter! Also, thanks for my first review, you anonymous person! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 2 Lynn was running. She jumped over five trashcans, ducked into at least ten different alleyways, and this is what it had come to. The monsters were looking at her. They were different than the one she had seen in her dream, but still pretty scary. One of them had a heart tattoo that said I heart Babycakes on it. Lynn mentally shuddered. "Prepare to die, half-blood!" The monster said. Half-blood? That was the name of the camp the woman had told her to find… The monster charged. Quickly she ducked and threw a nearby trashcan at its stomach. She felt an unexpected burst of adrenaline as she fought, using quick kicks and punches as she had learned in self-defense class, her main goal being getting away. In the moments that she managed to land a hit, she felt a strange sense of belonging. As if my place in life was to be a monster fighter. She could almost see herself wearing those ridiculous superhero tights on the next comic-book edition of Lynn Blackthorne: Monster Fighting Extraordinaire! While she was thinking this completely ridiculous thought, she was hit. She found herself sprawling among Hefty bags and this week's recycling as Babycakes-lover towered over her. "You were good, half-blood, but not good enough." She grimaced at him.

"Says the guy who has a manly tattoo of 'I heart Babycakes' on his arm." The monster roared.

"DO NOT INSULT BABYCAKES!" Suddenly, there was a black flash, and over her stood the woman from her dream.

"What?" Lynn mumbled, dazed from the peculiar display.

"Shhh," said the woman. "It's all right now." Using her crescent moon knives, she sliced down all three of the monsters. They exploded into a sulfurous powder, and blew away in the wind, causing Lynn to sneeze. The woman smiled wryly. She flicked her wrists and the knives turned into two iron bracelets. She slipped them onto Lynn's wrists. The bracelets and the woman's hands were both cold to the touch, but there was certain warmth in the way she slipped them on. Almost like a… "Mother?"

"Hush, daughter. In good time." Suddenly, Lynn's eyelids felt heavy, and she sank into a warm embrace.

Four things were different about Lynn the next morning when she woke up. One was that she was in a cot with a centaur, like the ones she had seen in her Greek mythology books, towering above her. Two was that she was still wearing the bracelets. Three was that she was lying on a black cloak just like the one from the woman in the dream. And four was that her black hair, which she had so brashly cut short, was long again. "Where am I?" she asked, feeling a little panicked about not knowing where she was.

"The dryads carried you in. We found you sleeping in the woods," the centaur replied casually. "Where am I?" She asked frantically. The centaur gazed at her.

"Well I think you would have guessed, my child." Wow. Lynn thought. Some people are old enough that they still call other people "my child."

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes. You're here." Lynn promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for my little dialogue mistake last chapter. Did you catch it? Also, thanks to Auburn Waves for reviewing. You'll find out soon enough... Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 3

When Lynn woke up, some random guy was smirking down at her, shining a flashlight in her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Hannibal," he said in a gruff voice. "Now tell me everything you…" Lynn snatched the flashlight from his hands and beat him over the head with it until he was in a cowering heap on the floor. She hit him on the head with it again for good measure, and threw it out the door. This action was followed by a scream of "OUCH!"

"Sorry!" Lynn called out meekly. The recipient of the blow mumbled something about being well enough to throw flashlights. The boy was still cowering on the floor. Lynn smirked. "Rise, my glorious creation, rise!" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's bad form to hit strangers over the head with a flashlight?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's bad form to shine flashlights in people's eyes and pretend to interrogate Hannibal Lector?"

"Touché."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Sooo…" said the boy, trying to break the silence. "What's your name?"

"Lynn Blackthorne."

"Aaron Woode, son of Apollo. I'm the healer that's supposed to take care of you."

"Wait, wait. Son of a WHAT?" He blushed.

"Son of Apollo. You know, god of healing, sunshine, music…"

"Wait, you think you're the son of a mythological Greek god? Wow. There's more wrong with you than just wearing an orange t-shirt."

"Orange is a marvelous color!" Lynn scoffed. "And anyway, the Greek gods are real." Lynn scoffed again. "Let me guess. Chiron didn't tell you?"

"The horse dude? Tell me what?"

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls!"

"Um… I'm the only person here."

"You're messing up my show."

"…"

"Well anyway, have you ever heard of Western Civilization?" Aaron suddenly became serious.

"Wow. You _can_ be serious."

"Pfft. That's not the point. Well anyway, the Greek gods, who are REAL, pretty much travel to whatever the most advanced civilization currently is. Right now, it's America, so Mt. Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building."

"WHAT?"

"600th floor."

"Wow," Lynn said. She just stared out at the grass. "So, how does Camp Half-Blood have to do with this?"

"You've heard of the Greek heroes, right?"

"Yeah, demigods."

"Well, Camp Half-Blood is pretty much a camp for demigods. Which means, drum roll please… You're a demigod!"

"So my mom was a goddess or something?"

"Yup." For once, Lynn had nothing to say. "So, care to show me around?"

"Can you walk?"

"If I can hit you on the head with a flashlight, I can walk. Let's go."

**AN: Hannibal Lector is a cannibalistic serial killer from The Silence of the Lambs. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey again! So, thanks to HazelnutPie for putting me on story alerts, and PrincessofArtemis for favoriting. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 4

For some reason, Lynn was drawn to the Nyx cabin. She knew she would be staying in the Hermes cabin, but the black wood and star-like designs were so alluring. Aaron was shocked. "A minor goddess? Really?" Lynn scowled and socked him in the arm. Hard. They walked in silence for a while. "And that, is our famous pegasi stables!" Aaron said with flourish as they passed the stables. Lynn was automatically drawn to one of the black ones. "You like Darkmoon, huh? I'd be careful with that one, though. She bites." Aaron's hand went immediately up to his left arm. Lynn smirked as she petted the pegasus' nose.

"Only the annoying people."

"Hey! I bet she was just jealous of my **stunning** good looks." Lynn choked. Aaron wasn't bad looking, actually. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was lean and muscular, probably from climbing the lava wall and fencing and archery and whatnot. But he was still such a pain in the… "Aaron!" a girl squealed. Lynn almost smiled. She sounded like a _pig._ "You promised me you'd help me with my archery!" Aaron sighed.

"Sorry, Drew, but I have to show newbie around. Besides, don't you like Jason?"

"Ahem. _Newbie_ has a name." Lynn said, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah." Aaron looked sheepish. "Lynn, this is Drew. Drew, Lynn." Lynn studied the girl. She did not want to be friends with this snobbish Asian super-model looking girl. But she didn't want to be on her bad side either.

"Hi. I'm Lynn." Not overly friendly, not openly disgusted. Just cool and civil. The girl looked disgusted anyway.

"I'm Drew. And stay away from me." She huffed, sneered, and walked away, but not before winking at Aaron.

"Yup, she _definitely_ likes Jason. I'll be going back to the Hermes cabin."

"Won't you be lonely?"

"Have you _seen_ the Hermes cabin? And I'm used to being lonely anyway."

"Didn't you have friends?"

"No. I kept to myself. And people didn't like me. They thought I was _sarcastic_ or something."

"Ha. What about your parents?" Lynn immediately thought of her dad. The way he never combed his hair, the way his glasses were always lopsided… She immediately swallowed her sobs. She would _not_ look like a weakling. "Lynn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just peachy."

When Aaron had first seen Lynn lying on the infirmary bead, she had looked like a china doll. Small, pale, and delicate. "Not much of a fighter," he remarked.

"You'd be surprised," Chiron replied. Now that he knew Lynn, he realized she was more like a feral cat than a doll. Always hissing or scratching with her needle-like sarcasm. But now she was like the china doll again. He wondered if things were that bad with her parents. As they neared the Hermes cabin, he apologized. "Look, I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way, okay? Just stop frowning already. It's creeping me out." Well, it _was_ an apology, more or less. To his surprise, Lynn smiled. "It's okay. I'm going to hang out in the Hermes cabin for a while. We can finish the tour tomorrow. And plus, I need to check on my stuff." She made a face. "The Stolls better not have sold it all on the black market already. I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?" Aaron was confused. He wondered how her mood had changed so quickly. The female population was an alien being, after all. He shrugged and headed to sword practice. And he prayed to his dad that Drew wouldn't be there.

**Review, please. Also, I might post a couple Finnick and Annie one-shots from the Hunger Games. Check them out, guys!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hola! Thank you for your favorite and comment, Lexie. Daughter. of. Poseidon. 13. Also, thanks for the critique, Auburn Waves! Don't know what I would do without you guys. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 5

Dinner was, in short, absolutely delicious. The dining hall was crowded with picnic tables and lit with Greek fire lamps. Serving nymphs would deliver all food to the tables, and there were forever refilling soda goblets. It was awesome. Lynn told the Stoll brothers so, and they replied, "Yeah, I guess." They proceeded to try to pickpocket her, and ended up with faces full of mashed potatoes from when she pushed them into their plates. A blonde grey-eyed girl from the Athena cabin smirked. Lynn gave her a small smile, and proceeded to throw a small portion of mashed potatoes into the Hermes brazier. She closed her eyes. _Please let me be claimed soon._ An elfish-looking kid from the Hephaestus cabin walked to the center of the dining pavilion. "Alright people, so the blueprints for the _Argo II_ are finished. Camper are required to help build starting tomorrow." This was followed by a series of groans as the boy walked back to his table.

"What the _heck_ is the _Argo II_?" Lynn asked the Stolls. Connor groaned again.

"Ignorant newbies." Lynn made a move to shove his head into another batch of potatoes but Travis stopped her.

"So, you see, last year, the Titans, enemies of the gods, rose from Tartarus, and we battled them in New York and won."

"I'm surprised you're talking this easily."

"I don't want my face shoved into a serving of mashed potatoes. Anyway, the main hero during that war was a demigod son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. And a few months ago, he disappeared."

"Lovely."

"I don't need your flack now, Blackthorne," interrupted Conner.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Travis shouted. Lynn and Conner immediately shut up. "So after he disappears, this guy named Jason, a son of Zeus shows up."

"Shady."

"I guess. And it turns out, Jason isn't a son of Zeus, he's a son of Jupiter!"

"But aren't they the same person?" Lynn asked confusedly.

"Yeah, but he's the son of Zeus' Roman form. It turns out, there's a camp for Roman demigods, and Hera switched the two campers to bring the camps together to defeat the giants, who are rising again, from destroying the world."

"That's… intense."

"Yeah, and we're building the _Argo II _to get there."

"Great." Both parties involved went back to eating their dinner.

"Say do you gamble? 'Cause- MMFFF!" Conner, once again, face-planted in his mashed potatoes. A note landed on Lynn's shoulder. She opened it, and inside there was a smiley face. She looked at the girl from the Athena cabin, who gave her a wave. Lynn smiled back, though she wasn't quite sure why.

**Sorry for the bit of a filler chapter, but I needed to get Lynn up to the same speed as the other characters.**

**And yes, at the time I was writing this, I _was_ craving mashed potatoes. **

**Review, darlings?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Why hello, there. Thanks to XxGiRlOnFiRexX and AgaveRaven1132000 for favoriting and reviewing. Also, to all of my Hunger Games and Finnick and Annie fans, check out my drabbles! I really want feedback. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 6

Lynn smiled as her paintbrush slapped gold paint onto the wooden hull of the _Argo II_. She had signed up for the job of painting the hull. This just so happened to be the type of job that required the least amount of physical labor. Not to mention she got to paint. Lynn had always loved painting, from the time she was a little girl and made her first handprint. (It was purple.) She had made some good friends in her "painting partners." One of them was a redheaded green-eyed girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was a phenomenal artist, and was also funny and down-to-earth. She also happened to be the daughter of a famous land developer and the Oracle of Delphi. This meant that every once in a while, she got some "godly prophesy" and started spewing green smoke and speaking in a really creepy voice. But those were minor details. The other girl was the Athena cabin girl from the night before. Her name was Anika Dawson, and she knew all sorts of Greek myths. She would tell them to Lynn and Rachel to keep them from getting bored. "LUNCH TIME!" The Hephaestus cabin kid from the night before, Leo, shouted as he banged on a piece of sheet metal, startling everyone.

"SHUT UP, VALDEZ!" screamed the rest of the campers.

"Sheesh. People these days. Touchy, touchy…"

"Well, I guess we should go to lunch now," sighed Rachel as she climbed down the ladder to the ground below.

"Yeah. I'm starved." Anika began to climb down her ladder.

"Coming!" chimed Lynn as she began to get down from her perch. Suddenly, her leg caught on the ladder. It was stuck. Panicking, she pulled. The ladder wobbled, and fell. Taking her along with it. She screamed.

Aaron was slightly annoyed with Lynn. She was painting the hull, while he was sweating his butt off doing heavy lifting with the Hephaestus cabin. Those guys pushed _hard_. Finally, it was lunchtime. He threw down the piece of wood he was holding, and bolted for the door, when he heard a scream. He ran out, just in time to see Lynn fall.

She was falling, falling… She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the scattered wood and hard packed dirt of the ground. However, she landed on something soft and cool… and dark. She opened her eyes in time to see a mass of things that looked like shadows slowly lower her to the ground. She stood, shakily. "I'm okay! Everything back to normal now!" But no one was listening to her. They were all staring at the space above her head. Lifting her eyes, she saw a hologram of a black silk banner, with a silver star engraved into it. Chiron trotted over, looked at the symbol over her head, and announced, "All hail Lynn Blackthorne, daughter of Nyx, goddess of night and the lady of the shadows."

**So, Lynn is claimed! I may have taken a few creative liberties with Nyx's title, but hey! It _is_ fanfiction, afterall! **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey loyal followers! Sorry for the long time no update, but I had writers block, vacation, etc. Excuses, excuses. Perhaps I would like to request... more reviews? I know it's kinda a troublesome process, but really. They mean so much to me. Without further ado, I present more of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and probably never will.**

Chapter 7

Lynn got her own table at dinner that night. She was "claimed" and all, but secretly she wished she had some siblings. She was slightly lonely with no one to insult, or shove into mashed potatoes. "Hey. You mind if I join you?" Lynn looked up to see Anika.

"Hey Nikki. You're allowed to sit here?"

"Well, I thought you'd be lonely, so…" She looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then... "TADAA! Here I am!" She did the jazz hands.

"I do believe you've been watching too many Broadway musicals," Lynn remarked. "Are you a closeted musical fan?" Anika looked at her.

"You can't tell anyone. They think I'm all serious and stuff." Both girls stared at each other in silence for a moment, cracked up, then went back to their delicious food.

When the campfire was over, Lynn went back to her cabin. She looked up at the star symbol above the door. It might have been her mother's symbol, but her mother had done nothing for her. She had left Lynn and her father alone. And now dad was gone. Lynn opened the door. Her jaw dropped. Inside, black and purple Greek fire lighted the cabin. The colors were dark, but somehow they gave off just enough light. There were two sets of bunk beds with black blankets. Lynn sat down on the bed. It felt soft like _heaven_. But that wasn't what surprised her. In the corner, there sat an ebony black upright piano. On top was the piece she had been working on before her previous piano was wrecked. She opened the music. All the markings were still there. On the cabin desk sat her sketchbook and mini paint set. And lastly, in the corner, there was a small obsidian fountain with golden drachmas floating inside. She knew what this was. It was a fountain for Iris messaging. If you made a rainbow, threw a drachma in, and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," then you could send messages to others. On the rim of the fountain was an envelope. It was addressed, "To Lynn." Cautiously, Lynn opened it. Inside was a piece of parchment. Written in thin script was a note.

_I'm sorry- N_. Lynn placed the parchment back in the envelope. "Thank you, mom." She thought she felt someone smile.

Lynn woke up to the sound of someone pounding at the door. Annoyed, she opened it. It was Aaron. "Chiron calls a cabin leaders meeting. At the big house."

"Don't they usually send a child of Hermes for messages?"

"Yeah."

"Eh. You were probably louder and more obnoxious."

"And proud of it!" Lynn groaned.

"Be there in five."

"Don't spend too long in the shower! It won't matter, though. I used up all the hot water." Lynn gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then finally,

"YOU LOUSY CODSWALLOP! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WRING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE …" she trailed off.

"Language!" Lynn slammed the door as he walked away.

Secretly, she may have been laughing.

**Aha! Nikki is a closeted Broadway fan! Would've thought she'd be more serious though... Review?**


End file.
